Ethiopia
| galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Africa | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Addis Ababa | 1st = }} The Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia, known simply as Ethiopia to those who are lazy of tongue, is a country located in East Africa in a region known as the Horn of Africa. It is bordered by the Sudan to the west, the coastal nation of Kenya to the south, and Eritrea and Djibouti to the north. If Africa represents the cradle of civilization, then Ethiopia is the baby inside the cradle. The oldest skeletal remains of modern man were discovered in Ethiopia. From 1270 to 1974, Ethiopia was part of the Ethiopia Empire. The Kingdom was also known as Abyssinia during this time. The British Empire occupied Ethiopia from 1882 until 1956. In 1974, a communist military group backed by the Soviet Union called the Derg overthrow the regent, Haile Selassie I and took control of the company. In 1987, the Derg established the People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopia, but it was overthrown in 1991 by the Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Democratic Front, which has been the ruling political coalition ever since. In the early to mid-1980s, Ethiopia fell victim to widespread famine throughout the region, prompting a global outreach initiative to render aid to the starving region. English recording artists Bob Geldoff and Midge Ure released a song in 1984 titled "Do They Know It's Christmas?", aimed at raising money for Ethiopia. Geldoff and Ure later organized the Live Aid benefit concert in 1985. In contrast, the United States put together their own musical charity project with the song "We Are the World", which was written by Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie and produced by Quincy Jones. The comic book industry also got involved in the famine relief movement. Marvel Comics published a one-shot special in 1985 called Heroes for Hope starring the X-Men. In 1986, DC Comics published a one-shot special called ''Heroes Against Hunger'' starring Superman and Batman. In the Marvel Universe, twelve-year-old Ororo Munroe journeyed from Kenya to Ethiopia where she found a young boy named T'Challa, whom she helped rescue from slavers. Marvel Team-Up 100; "Cry... Vengeance". Years later, T'Challa would become king of the African nation of Wakanda, and Ororo would become his bride. Points of Interest Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in * Avengers vs. X-Men 1 * Batman 427 * Batman 683 * Batman Annual 25 * Batman and Robin Vol 2 20 * Batman & Robin Eternal 16 * Batman & Robin Eternal 18 * Deadman: Dead Again 2 * Heroes Against Hunger 1 * Heroes for Hope 1 * Marvel Graphic Novel 27 * Marvel Mystery Comics 20 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Military Comics 1 * New Warriors Vol 5 4 * Robin Rises: Omega 1 * Suicide Squad 11 * Y: The Last Man 38 Characters from See also * Ethiopia/Appearances * Ethiopia/Flashback appearances External Links * * * at Wikipedia References